COLORADO POST AMNESTY
by Kathy Knudsen
Summary: The lives of Curry and Heyes ten years post amnesty


COLORADO

Mid May and winter still refused to concede its hold in the high country of Colorado. Snow was still being measured in feet and spring thaw and subsequent run off had yet to swell the Big Thompson River that moved swiftly along its path, meandering through the town of Estes Park.

Kid Curry loved the high country of Colorado and this time he was visiting in style, staying at the newly constructed Stanley Hotel. His room had a panoramic view of the Rocky Mountains and he slept with curtains open so he could lounge in the luxuriously warm down mattress bed and watch the sun rise over the snow covered mountain peaks every morning.

It was now fifteen years since he and his partner, Hannibal Heyes had received amnesty and ten years since he and Heyes had seen each other, their lives having taken different paths when their friend Soapy had died and bequeathed them each twenty thousand dollars "for their years of loyalty," the will had stated.

Kid had bought a cattle ranch outside of Denver and had proven to be quite astute with the financial aspects as well as the day to day running of of the five thousand acre ranch and the operation had proven to be very financially successful. Choosing Denver with one of the largest stock yards in the country, meant annual cattle drives were a one day event and this was a major factor when Kid chose the location.

Hannibal Heyes was less prosperous but by no means a pauper. Shortly after receiving the money Soapy had bequest to him, Heyes had entered a ten thousand dollar poker game and promptly lost five thousand of those dollars in one night. He accepted it as a lesson learned and decided to move to the other end of the gambling spectrum, opening a casino and saloon in St Louis. The revenue was good but the overhead was high. So while the casino was profitable, his business proved to be much more financially fluctuating and therefore a greater risk than Kid's cattle ranch.

While Kid and Heyes had parted ways ten years ago, they had agreed to meet in ten years. Heyes had suggested ten years saying that would give them each a good amount of time to establish the kind of life each chose to pursue. They did not determine a location at that time since neither knew where they would be, but they had kept in contact with letters and telegrams and a few months ago, Heyes had suggested Estes Park. For their reunion. Kid had suggested the Stanley.

So despite the late arrival of spring, Kid had opted to ride his pinto from his ranch to Estes Park, reacquainting himself with the rogue life he and Heyes had shared so many years ago. He still had his chestnut. That horse was almost twenty-three years old now and Kid had retired her to the pasture and barn five years earlier. Because of the lingering winter, Kid had overestimated the amount of time it would take to make the sixty mile trip from his ranch to Estes Park, so he was using the extra time to acquaint himself with the town and explore the nearby countryside.

Heyes and his wife, Claire were due to arrive in two days. Not wanting to be the odd man out, Kid had asked their friend, Clementine Hale to join them and she had happily accepted. Clem was to meet Heyes and Claire at the train station in Denver and the three would take the stage to Estes Park the following day. Kid had made room reservations for them all at the Stanley.

The stage arrived late in the afternoon. Hannibal Heyes was the first person off the stage and Kid greeted him with open arms and a gigantic boyish smile. The two men wrapped arms around each other and gave each other exuberant slaps on the back.

"Good God, Kid, you still look thirty years old!"

"You been practicing that lie all the way out here?" Kid laughed.

Heyes smiled and turned to help Clair out of the stagecoach.

"Kid, this is my wife, Claire," Heyes said with an arm around the waist of a very beautiful brunette with a slender figure and just a bit of an air of properity.

Kid tipped his hat in his usual fashion, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire. I know from experience that anyone that can put up with my partner here, has the patience of a saint and an appetite for adventure," Kid said as he shot Heyes a quick wink.

Ah-uhm," came the clearing of a voice from the stage.

Kid moved forward and helped Clem out of the stage. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her half a dozen quick kisses. "Always pure joy to see you, darlin."

Kid and Heyes caught the baggage being tossed from the top of the stagecoach and marveled at the amount of luggage the women deemed necessary for traveling.

"I rented a surrey to get us back to the hotel," Kid explained. "This way," he said leading them across the street, his arms full of valises and carpet bags.

Heyes and Kid helped the ladies into the back seat of the surrey before into the front. Kid slipped the reins through his fingers and gave them a quick snap to move the horses down the street.

"You look good, Heyes," Kid said as they rode to the hotel. "Life's being a bit easier since amnesty."

Heyes smiled. "Can't complain. You heard Lom Trevers died?"

Kid nodded. "I went to the funeral. Thought it only proper we be represented."

"Thank you, Kid. I just couldn't get away for a lengthy trip."

Kid nodded his understanding.

"You ever hear from any of the old gang?" Heyes asked.

"As a matter of fact, Kyle Murtry works for me. Wheat's visited a couple of times over the years. Preacher is all cleaned up and back to healing strayed souls. He has a traveling revival operation, now."

Heyes laughed heartily. "I can just picture Preacher behind a pulpit inside some big tent shouting at folks to repent. How about Lobo?"

"I believe Lobo is still in prison. I ain't heard nothing about him for quite a spell."

In the back seat Clem sighed and looked at Claire. "It's going to be like this for the next three days, you know. You and I are just decorations."

Claire laughed. "Ah, let them be. This time is for them to get reacquainted, dear," Claire said and Heyes turned and gave her an appreciative smile. He reached his hand back to her and she grasped it and they gave each other a knowing hand squeeze. Clem didn't miss the small wrinkles that appeared between Heyes' eyebrows. She had seen them appear several times on the stagecoach ride.

"So, Kid, when are you ever going to let yourself get tied down into married life?"

"Ranch keeps me too busy for much socializing, Heyes," Kid said. "Not much opportunity for me anymore."

Kid pulled the surrey up to the hotel and tied the reins to the brake. He and Heyes helped the women out of the surrey and carried the baggage into the lobby. Kid motioned to a bell hop to help with the luggage.

"You all get settled. I'm gonna return the surrey. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour and well have dinner. I made a reservation in the hotel dining room," Kid said and headed back out into the cold.

The hotel dining room boasted a wall of windows that provided a beautiful view of the mountains as well as a large man-made pond with a cascading waterfall. Kid had reserved a table near the window. They ordered their supper and Kid requested a bottle of the hotel's finest wine.

"Given up rot gut, have you?" Heyes joked.

"Given up a lot of things, Heyes. Life ain't got the excitement it did when we were young," Kid replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I bet you still get asked if you're Kid Curry, don't you? I swear Kid, you don't look like you've aged more than five years."

Kid smiled. "Sore joints could tell you a different story. May not look old, but starting to feel it. And, much as I hate to say it, no one even remembers Kid Curry and whats-his-name anymore."

The wine arrived and a tasting glass was handed to Kid. He twirled the wine in the glass, took and sniff and a taste and nodded to the waiter who then poured a glass for each of them."

"So, how's your business doing?"" Kid asked.

Heyes gave Claire a glance and smiled. "As a matter of fact, we're thinking of selling the casino and maybe moving out this way to open another one," Heyes said.

"In Denver?" Clem asked.

Heyes shrugged. "Haven't decided on a definite location. This is Claire's first trip west. She's never been further west than St. Louis so we're kind of testing the waters. You know, see how she likes it west of the civilized world."

"Well, you're welcome to stay at the ranch while you prospect a location. I'm only about ten miles outside of Denver. Use to be twelve miles out, but the city keeps expanding. I figure one day my ranch is going to be plump in the middle of town."

They all laughed. Heyes took a sip of his wine, looking at Claire over the top of his glass.

"We might just take you up on that, Kid," Heyes replied.

"Denver's quite the modern city," Clem added. "We've got all the modern conveniences, good stores, fine theater and other entertainment."

"It has changed a lot since the days we use to visit Denver," Kid added.

"So, Claire, where are you from?" Clem asked.

"Cincinnati originally. My family moved to St Louis when I was twelve. I met Han when my father retired and Han purchased the casino."

"Call him Han, do you?" Kid asked and gave Heyes a quick smile.

"He prefers Heyes, but I refuse to refer to my husband by his last name," Claire explained.

"I always called him Han when we were kids," Kid replied.

The meals arrived and the conversation turned to food.

"Oh, Kid, you're going to wish you'd ordered this," Clem exclaimed, holding a fork of prime rib out to him. Kid leaned forward and Clem popped a forkful of meat into his mouth."

"Next time," he said, chewing the meat slowly to savor the flavor.

"So, Clem, you haven't told me what you do," Claire said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, no career really. I bought a cabin outside of Denver about twenty years ago. Like Kid's ranch, it gets less and less outside of Denver every year. When my father died, he left me enough money to manage well."

After dinner they lingered over pie and coffee.

"Kid, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Clem asked.

"Since the snow don't seem to be going anywhere soon, I thought I might rent a sleigh and we could take a ride up into the hills a bit, show Claire the real beauty of the mountains."

"That sounds wonderful," Clem said excitedly.

"That sounds cold," Claire added.

Heyes smiled. "Don't worry, dear, I'll keep you toasty warm. You'll see. It will be fun."

"Oh, I'm sure it will, Han," Claire replied.

Kid couldn't tell if Claire was being sarcastic or sincere. "I can find something indoors if you'd rather," Kid offered.

"Oh, no. I'm looking forward to the ride. I came here to see what the wild west has to offer," Claire replied.

After dinner, they took the elevator to the second floor. Kid had purposely reserved a room down the hall from his room for Heyes and Claire, as well as a room next to his for Clem.

"Well, you ladies must be tired after that long ride," Kid said as they got off the elevator. "Thought you might want to rest up a bit."

"Wait a minute, Kid," Heyes said and turned to Claire. "Would you mind if Kid and I went out for a couple of hours? You know, find a saloon, have a beer, play some poker?"

"Like old times?" Kid asked.

"Yeah," Heyes replied with a smile.

"I don't carry a gun anymore to watch your back, Heyes," Kid said jokingly.

Claire smiled. "Of course I don't mind, Han. We made this trip for you and Kid to catch up. You should make the most of your time together."

"Let's change clothes first," Kid suggested. "No sense going into a bar dressed like undertakers. I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

"Okay, Kid," Heyes replied and took Claire's arm as they headed down the hall to their room.

Kid walked Clem to her room. She stopped at the door with her key in her hand.

"Kid do these two rooms have an adjoining door?"

Kid's shoulders dropped, his head tilted to one side, and he frowned. "They do but I hate the fact that you trust me like that."

Clem smiled. "Trust you? Or make things a bit more convenient?"

The smile returned to Kid's face. "Gotta love you, Clem. Heyes and me won't be out late."

Clem smiled. "Just don't come back drunk, Kid. We might as well enjoy some 'old times,' too," Clem said flirtatiously.

Dressed in jeans, a blue shirt and a newly purchased Sherpa, Kid met Heyes in the hotel lobby.

"Estes Park is a tourist town, Heyes. Saloons ain't going to be like the old west."

"Kid, you forget, I own a saloon. There's no such thing as an Old West saloon anymore."

Heyes slapped Kid across the back, his hand coming to rest on Kid's shoulder as they walked out of the hotel.

"There's a saloon about three blocks down that way," Kid said pointing to the south.

"You've checked it out already?"

"I came in on horseback. Arrived a couple of days before you. Yea, Heyes. I checked it out."

Arriving at the saloon, they swung open the bat doors and walked to the far end of the bar. "Beer," Heyes told the bartender as he held up two fingers.

Heyes put fifty cents on the bar and they each picked up a glass of beer and turned their backs to the bar to check out the establishment.

"Don't see you eyeing the place for trouble," Heyes joked.

Kid smiled and took a gulp of his beer. "Just grown a little more subtle, Heyes," Kid joked.

"You miss it, Kid?"

Kid shook his head. "I miss you, Heyes. I don't miss being a gunslinger or looking over my shoulder all the time."

"You keep up your fast draw?"

Kid shook his head. "Don't have time. The ranch keeps me plenty busy."

"You happy?"

Kid looked at Heyes and nodded. "For the most part. You?"

Heyes shrugged. "For the most part."

"Claire seems right nice," Kid said.

_Right on target _Heyes thought. "She is," Heyes replied. "We don't see much of each other, though, what with the business and all."

"That troublesome?" Kid asked.

Heyes was slow to respond. "Sometimes," he said. "She doesn't like me being gone so much of the time."

"Think there's a couple of vacant seats at that poker table," Kid said, pointing across the room. "Shall we?"

Heyes smiled, appreciative that Kid chose not to peruse the subject of his troubled marriage.

They played poker for a couple of hours, both coming out ahead.

"You're poker has improved," Heyes said as they walked back to the hotel.

"I play with the boys in the bunkhouse sometimes," Kid replied.

"Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Heyes. What?"

"Why didn't you ever get married? I'm sure there's been plenty of opportunity."

"I don't know, Heyes. I always wanted to. Always wanted to have kids. Guess I just never found a female version of you."

"Of me?"

"Yea, you know. Sensible but adventuresome, someone who could talk me down from my temper... the kind of woman who would be a partner, not just a wife."

"Wish I'd thought of that when I was looking."

"You two having some trouble, uh?"

Heyes sighed. "It's not even that. We're just...complacent...more like friends than we are partners. Maybe we're both just getting too set in our ways. Know what I mean?"

Kid nodded. "You still love her?"

Heyes smiled. "I do, Kid."

"I got a hunting cabin about twenty miles from here. You two could spend a few days there if you want. Having no one else around might light a fire under the partnership."

"The fire part of the relationship is still in good shape, Kid," Heyes said with a smile. It's more a matter of... I don't know, trust maybe. Besides, Claire's a city gal, Kid. She'd never agree to roughing it out in the wilderness."

"I could take us all up there on the sleigh tomorrow. It's a big enough cabin. It's got two bedrooms."

"You and Clem would share a room?"

Kid smiled. "We do on occasion, Heyes."

"You two ever thought of getting married?" Heyes asked with eyebrows raised.

Kid laughed, "I asked her when I was fifteen years old. She told me no."

"You two are way past fifteen years old now."

Kid laughed again. "Heyes, Clem is like you. She's more of a partner than anything else."

"Didn't you just tell me you wanted to find a female version of a partner? Maybe there's one right under your nose, Kid."

Kid just smiled. "Clem and I are close. We...take care of each other once in a while... I suppose I wouldn't rule anything out, but we both like the relationship we have now."

"I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole story about you and Clem, Kid."

Kid smiled. "I'm telling you as much as I'm gonna, Heyes," Kid said as they reached the hotel lobby.

"Breakfast in the dining room?" Kid asked

Heyes nodded. "Ten o'clock?"

"We'll meet you two in the lobby," Kid replied as he unlocked the door to his room.

"Good night, Kid."

"Good night, Heyes."

As soon as he walked into his room and shut his door, there was a knock on the door that separated Kid's room from Clem's room."

"Come in, Clem," Kid called.

Clem walked in dressed in a soft blue silk nightgown with a full length silk jacket.

"You wear that very well," Kid said, giving Clem a careful once-over, his eyes beginning to smolder a bit.

Clem ignored the look in Kid's eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You two have a good time?"

"Yea, it was fun," Kid replied.

"Kid, you think there's something going on between Heyes and Claire?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. They just treat each other... politely. You noticed that?"

"Kind of hard not to," Kid said as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, tossing it on a nearby chair.

"She's kind of hard to talk to."

You seem to be doing alright with that," Kid said, pulling off his boots and and slipping out of his jeans.

"Oh, she'll answer questions, but she won't engage in a real conversation."

Dressed only in his long johns and Henley, Kid sat down on the bed next to Clem.

"Well, she don't know us, Clem. She knows the three of us have a history and she ain't part of that history. She probably feels like an outsider," Kid replied and leaned in to kiss Clem's neck.

Clem tilted her head to give Kid more access. She sighed softly.

"Kid, I'm worried about Heyes."

Kid sighed and sat up. "I take it you want to talk about this for a while?" he said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

Clem nodded. "We need to figure out what to do about it,"

"No we don't, Clem. It's between Heyes and Claire. It's not our business."

"That's a fine way to treat your partner."

"Former partner, remember? I ain't got no claim on him and neither do you."

Clem sighed and looked at Kid. "I suppose you're right."

"Good, now let's go to bed."

Clem got up and walked toward the door leading to her room.

"You're not sleeping here?" Kid asked.

Clem turned to Kid with her hands on her hips. "I think our minds would be on different things tonight, Kid. Good night."

Clem went back to her own room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Kid fell back on the bed and sighed heavily.

They all met in the lobby the next morning for breakfast at ten and at eleven-thirty, Kid left to pick up the sleigh he had rented for the afternoon. On a whim, Kid changed it to an overnight rental just in case Heyes had changed his mind about the cabin. The sleigh came with two thick wool blankets but Kid rented two additional blankets in case they were needed. Then he drove the sleigh back to the hotel to pick up the others.

"You should sit on any blankets you don't start out using. It will keep your underside warm and if you do need them later, they won't be cold as ice," Kid told Claire and Clem.

Heyes and Clair climbed into one side of the seat and Clem sat across from them, directly behind Kid. Kid snapped the reins and off they went.

"Feels like it might be warming up a bit today. Maybe the snow will finally start melting." Kid said.

"That river is beautiful," Claire said referring to the rushing waters of the Big Thompson.

"When the snow does melt, that river will overflow it's banks. This area gets some serious flooding every few years, especially when it's been a hard winter and a early and warm spring. The whole river changed course one year. It use to be on the other side of the road." Kid explained.

"How would that happen?" Clair asked.

"That river has a hard current even when it's at it's normal level. Notice all the little white caps? When it floods, that current is strong enough to move a building. It's taken many a cabin down stream."

"Your cabin on the river, Kid?" Heyes asked.

"No and it's at a higher elevation."

"I thought you said you had a ranch?" Claire said.

"I do, Ma'am. The cabin is just a hunting cabin."

"You do a lot of hunting, Kid?" Claire asked.

"No Ma'am. I do like some solitude now and again. I use it for that, mostly."

"How far away is it?" Clem asked.

"From here, about fifteen miles."

"Is it too far to get to?"

"It is if we want to get back to the hotel by nightfall."

"We could spend the night there!" Clem exclaimed. "Come back to the hotel in the morning."

"I'll leave that up to you three to decide," Kid said.

Clem looked at Heyes and Claire questioningly. "Might be fun," Clem said with a look of excited anticipation.

"We don't even have a change of clothes," Claire protested.

"It would give you a chance to see how Kid and me lived during our outlaw days," Heyes said, hoping it would tempt her.

Clair did not relish the thought of roughing it. "What about food?" Claire asked.

"I've got a few nightshirts up there. It's stocked with can goods. There's almost a cord of wood chopped. The cabin's got two bedrooms, a stove in the kitchen. We could make due pretty easily," Kid added.

Claire looked at Heyes and then at Clem. "I believe I am outnumbered, Kid," she said.

Kid pulled hard on the reins and headed north to higher ground. "Okay, we're heading to the cabin."

Clem smiled. "This will be fun," she said.

They arrived at the cabin late afternoon. It had only been a few weeks since Kid had last stayed there so the place was presentable and dust was minimal. Heyes set to work building a fire in the fireplace while Kid unhitched the horses and led them to the three stall shed attached to the back of the cabin. He went inside the cabin to retrieve oats he kept stored in a barrel and returned to the horses to feed them. Then he came inside, stomped the snow off his boots, and hung his Sherpa on one of the coat pegs near the door.

"Anyone needing some coffee to help get warm? Kid asked and put a pot of coffee on the stove and sparked a match to light the stove.

"Did you build this, Kid?" Heyes asked and Kid nodded. "Took me a couple of years. Built it my spare time."

Heyes smiled. "Reminds me of the Hole."

"What's the hole?" Claire asked.

"Devil's Hole. It's where the Devil's Hole gang lived. Of course Kid and I were the only ones that got the cabin. The rest of the boys had a bunkhouse," Heyes explained.

"There was only one way into Devil's Hole and we kept a look out there 24/7. It was a very safe place for a bunch of outlaws," Kid added.

"If it was so safe why did you leave there?" Claire asked.

"Had to when we decided to seek amnesty. The Hole is just for outlaws," Kid said.

When the coffee was ready Clem poured everyone a cup and set the cups down on the table. Everyone migrated to the table and sat down.

"Kid, I've got to say you have done well for yourself. I'm proud of you," Heyes said. I know you've told me about this place, but I never imagined it would be this nice."

"You're welcome to use it anytime you've got a notion to," Kid replied.

"You really love this wild, untamed country, don't you?" Claire said.

Kid nodded. "There's talk of making most of this area a National Park to keep it preserved. I hope that happens. It would be a shame if future generations never got to experience the wilderness."

"If it becomes a National Park, what would happen to your cabin?" Claire asked.

"The way the legislature is written. those that own property would get to keep it. If it was to ever move out of family ownership, the government would get first option to buy the property. Since neither me nor Heyes have kids, this will one day become part of the park."

"And you're alright with that?"

"I'd love that. Like I said, it needs to be preserved. In fact, if the National Park comes to be before I die, I've got this land willed to the Park. If there ain't no park, the cabin is set to go to Han since I ain't got kids. The ranch will, too the way my will is set up now."

"Well, not meaning any disrespect to Heyes and Claire, I certainly hope the park is established before you pass on, Kid," Clem said.

"Might I ask the sleeping arrangement for tonight?" Claire asked.

"You and Heyes can have the room on the left. There's clean nightshirts hanging in the closet. Clem and I will take my room."

Claire looked at Clem questioningly.

"Oh it's alright, Claire. It ain't the first time Kid and I have had to share a room. He's a perfect gentleman. I think he even keeps a dividing board in there, don't you Kid?" Clem asked innocently.

"I can make one up pretty quick, Clem. Probably more to protect me than you, though," Kid replied with an impish grin.

Clem rolled her eyes. "He's such a tease."

"Think you and Claire would be able to rustle up some supper tonight?" Kid asked.

"I think we can manage nicely," Clem replied.

"I can go see if I can find us a couple of rabbits. Heyes, you want to come along?"

"Did you bring your gun. Kid?"

"No. I keep one here though. Course it don't get cleaned as often as it should."

Heyes laughed. "Sure, I'll go with you. Would you mind, Claire?"

"Of course not. It's your reunion, Han. If you two want to spend it hiking through the snow, you go right ahead."

"I'll be right back," Kid said and disappeared into the bedroom where he kept the .45 and holster. Kid buckled the holster and cinched it to his right thigh. Then he headed back out to the main room. "Ready when you are, Heyes."

"Ready Kid."

They slipped on their jackets and headed out the door.

"Those two are like two halves making a whole," Clem said after they had left.

"Han does seem to be enjoying himself. He's more relaxed than I have seen him in years."

"Well, the time was when they were absolutely inseparable. They're more like brothers than cousins. They were together so long, it's probably easy for them to slip back into that routine."

"I've never seem to... trust Kid," Claire said. "Unconditionally," she added very quietly.

"They've been through everything imaginable together. I suppose Heyes told you what happened when they were children.?"

Claire nodded. "How horrible for them. I don't know if I could ever get over such a thing as seeing my family massacred, and those two, just boys themselves, burying the bodies."

"Kid was only ten. Heyes was thirteen. Just overnight Heyes became Kid's brother, father, protector. Of course the roles changed and evolved as they got older. Kid was determined never to be hurt like that again. So he took up a gun and became so fast with that gun that he became the protector. Now, it's been ten years since they've see each other, and yet they both know exactly how they fit together. I don't think anything could break that bond they share."

"Trust is very important in a relationship," Claire said.

Clem nodded. "It was especially important for those two."

_I wish Han and I had that kind of a bond, _Claire thought to herself.

"Well," Claire said, "Shall we check the cupboards and see what Kid considers to be well stocked for food.?"

Clem was surprised by Claire's rapid change of subject. "I hope Kid's idea of stocked cupboards ain't just beer and jerky," Clem said.

"There's a stream about a half mile from here. Might be a good place to look for tracks," Kid said, pulling the collar of his jacket up over his ears.

"You lead. I'll follow, Kid."

They trudged through the snow till they came to the stream that was nearly frozen solid. They had been following the stream for a quarter of a mile when Heyes spied rabbit tracks near the water's edge.

"Kid, down there," Heyes said pointing to a specific spot.

Kid nodded that he saw the tracks.

"See, Champeen tracker of Utah 1872."

"I seem to have heard that somewhere before Heyes, just before a mountain lion jumped you."

When he saw three brown rabbits just a few yards ahead, Kid stopped suddenly and swung his left arm out to stop Heyes. Kid crouched and slowly pulled his .45 from the holster and fired three shots in rapid succession.

"Got every one of them, Kid. You ain't lost your touch."

Kid holstered his gun and walked along the edge of the stream to gather the rabbits. Suddenly he dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. Heyes darted to Kid's side.

"What is it? What happened?" Heyes asked as he dropped to his knees beside Kid.

"Beaver trap," Kid said wincing. "My foot."

Heyes moved down to Kid's feet and saw the trap snapped around Kid's right boot.

"Get it off, Heyes!" Kid shouted as he winced and panted and pulled himself up, digging his elbows into the snow for support.

Heyes quickly grabbed hold of each side of the trap. "When I say pull, you pull your foot back quick. Ready?"

"Just do it!" Kid shouted.

Heyes pulled the trap apart and shouted "Pull!"

Kid yanked his foot clear of the trap and fell back down into the snow. Heyes instantly let go of the trap, allowing it to snap shut again. Heyes then moved back to Kid.

"I gotta pull your boot off to see how bad you're hurt,"

"Uh-uh."

Heyes pulled the boot off and Kid arched and moaned. There were blood spots on Kid's sock.

"It looks like your boot took most of it, but there's still half a dozen puncture wounds around your ankle. They're not as deep as they could have been, Kid."

Kid sat up to inspect the injury. "How rusty is the trap?"

"No rust. Looks like a new one."

"Heyes?"

"Yea?"

"Why is it that every time we're together, I get hurt?"

Heyes smiled. "You ever think maybe you're just accident prone?"

"Only when I'm around you."

"Well, you know what they say, Kid..."

"What's that?"

"You only hurt the ones you love."

"Maybe love me just a little less, Heyes."

Kid pulled his sock on and with some difficulty managed to pull his boot back on.

"Go fetch the rabbits. Then we'll see if I can walk on this foot."

Heyes did as instructed. When he returned, he helped Kid stand up and Kid took a few cautious steps.

"May need to lean on a time or two on the way back."

Heyes smiled. "You can always lean on me, Kid."

Kid shot Heyes an exasperated look.

Walking back to the cabin was slow but Kid was thankful for the snow as it provided a bit of a cushion to his footsteps. He kept an arm around Heyes' shoulders for support.

Kid limped into the cabin and sat down in a chair.

"What happened to you?" Clem exclaimed

"What always happens to me, Clem? Heyes happened to me!"

"Now Kid," Heyes said as he handed Claire the rabbits. "You can't blame me for you walking into a beaver trap."

"A beaver trap! Kid, are you alright?" Clem asked.

Kid nodded. "My boot took the brunt of it."

Kid lifted his right leg and and rested the calf on his left knee and winced.

"We'd better get that boot off before your foot swells," Clem said.

"I think the walk back took care of the foot swelling, but the boot's gonna have to come off anyway," Kid replied.

"Okay, Kid. Hold your foot out and brace yourself," Heyes said.

Heyes stood in front of Kid and grabbed onto the toe and the heel of the boot. Kid grabbed the seat of the chair with both hands. He held on so tightly his knuckles were white. He leaned into the back of the chair. His left foot rested firmly on the floor, ready to provide counterbalance to Heyes' pulling motion.

"One...two...three..." In one swift move Heyes yanked the boot off of Kid's foot. Kid's chair scraped several inches backwards across the floor. Kid winced hard and then blew his breath out through pursed lips. Slowly his eyes moved down to the blood stained sock.

Clem gently peeled the sock from Kid's foot and examined the wounds. "I'll wash it with some soap and water," she said, getting up off the floor to heat a pan of water on the stove.

"There's bandages and iodine in that corner cupboard," Kid said. He crossed the injured leg over his left knee again to examine the injury and uttered a sigh of relief. "Oh, that don't look too bad," he said.

Clem pulled bandages, soap, and iodine from the cupboard and brought the warmed water and some rags over to the table and began cleaning and dressing Kid's foot."

"Thank you, darlin," Kid said as he removed his coat and left it draped over the chair.

"You better see a doctor when we get back to town, Kid, to make sure it don't get infected."

Kid nodded. "I will," he replied and smiled at Clem appreciatively.

"Heyes, why don't you go skin them rabbits," Clem suggested as she finished bandaging Kid's foot.

"I'll go with you, Han," Claire said, grabbing her coat from one of the pegs. Handing the rabbits back to Heyes, Claire put on her coat and followed Him out the door.

"Anything else I can do for you, Kid?"

"There's a bottle of whiskey in one of the cupboards. Might help take the edge off of this hurtin,"

Clem got up and hunted through the cupboards for the whiskey. When she found it, she grabbed a shot glass and set them on the table in front of Kid.

"Thank you, darlin," Kid said and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"If you have an extra knife, I'll skin one of them," Claire said to Heyes when they reached a safe distance from the cabin so as not to attract wild animals near the house from the smell of blood in the snow.

Knowing Claire had never skinned an animal in her life, Heyes shook his head. "No, you're dressed to nicely to do this. Keeping me company is good enough,"

Claire smiled. "You do seem to be in your element out here, Han."

Heyes smiled. "I feel like I've come home, Claire. Maybe I'm not the city fellow I think I am. How do you feel about Colorado?"

"I have to admit it is beautiful country. I'd like to see what kind of a city Denver is before committing to anything."

Heyes looked at Claire and smiled. "Keeping an open mind is all I can ask," he said.

Heyes worked silently for a few minutes. Claire looked at the scenery, avoiding the blood mess Heyes was creating.

"Kid said we could stay at the ranch a few days if we wanted to extend our visit. Would you like that? It would give you a chance to see what Denver has to offer?"

Claire looked at Heyes who turned his head toward her and smiled.

"I think maybe we should take him up on that offer,"she said.

Heyes' smile broadened. "I might wait till tomorrow to mention it to him, you know, when he's feeling a little better."

Claire smiled. "Yes, he might be a little more receptive to the idea tomorrow."

"I love you, Claire," he added with a smile.

"Han, I can't help it, but... I think I'm a little jealous."

"Of what?"

"Kid."

Heyes looked at her with puzzlement. "What do you mean, jealous of Kid?"

Claire shrugged. "Well, not jealous of Kid exactly. More of the bond you two have... the trust. After all our years together, you don't show me the kind of trust you show Kid. Curry."

Heyes stopped skinning and look at Claire. "Claire, I trust you completely. These are two totally different kinds of relationships. A marriage kind of trust is much more private but that doesn't mean it's any less important, or any less valued. What do you need in order for me to prove my trust for you?"

They locked eyes and both saw the love and loyalty in the other. Claire bit her lower lip. "I don't know," she whispered sadly.

"Claire, because I do trust you, and I do love you. Very much."

Claire smiled. "You'd better finish those rabbits if you want them cooked fro supper."

Heyes picked up another rabbit and began skinning it. He looked at Claire repeatedly, knowing he should not let the conversation end yet.

"You know what happened to Kid and me growing up. Out trust is based on survival, but our trust is based on love. They are different, but they are equally strong."

"I know, Han. … Maybe I think of Kid as a rival. Maybe that's why this trip has worried me."

Heyes stopped skinning and stood up, looking directly at Claire. "Claire, if I had to choose between you and Kid, I would choose you. And if you didn't know that before, you do now. I would choose you."

Claire sighed and smiled. "I do love you, Han."

Heyes smiled and kissed her. "I love you too, sweetie."

They were quiet again for a few minutes while Heyes finished skinning the rabbits.

Do you think Kid and Clem would be a good match?" Claire asked as they walked back to the cabin.

Heyes laughed. "I do, but I don't know if they're ever going to figure that out."

"Why not?"

"Could be they're both just too scared of committing. Kid has always claimed to want a wife and children, but he always migrates towards woman who just don't want those same things. I think it goes back to our Kansas days when he learned how quick those you love can be snatched away."

"That's some pretty good insight...ffor a man," Claire said.

"Not so amazing. Remember I was right there with him during those Kansas days. That's what made him decide to become the fastest gunslinger there is...to protect what little he had left."

"Meaning you?"

Heyes nodded.

"That's sad, Han...being afraid of love because you might lose it one day."

When Heyes and Claire returned with the skinned rabbits, the women set to work making supper. Kid offered Heyes a shot of whiskey and asked Clem for another shot glass. Kid propped his foot up on an empty chair and the former partners shared a couple of shots of whiskey while waiting for supper.

Given the limited canned goods on the shelves, the ladies managed to make a reasonably good rabbit stew and cornbread for supper.

"Claire, you know how to play poker?" Kid asked, mopping up the last bit of stew with a chunk of cornbread and popping it into his mouth.

Claire smiled. "I'm married to Hannibal Heyes, what do you think, Kid?

Well I know Clem knows how to play, so what do your think, should we play some poker after supper?"

After the dishes had been washed and put away, the four sat at the kitchen table with a pot of hot coffee and a deck of cards.

"Money or matches?" Kid asked.

"I'm married, Kid. Clair and I lose twice as much as you and Clem. We play for matches."

Kid smiled and reached for the box of matches on the table. He doled out a handful to each person. "Who wants to deal first?"

"I will," Clem said and shuffled the deck of cards and dealt them out.

They played poker for about three hours before everyone decided they were tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Clem, I'll give you half an hour before I come in," Kid said and Clem nodded and headed off to the bedroom. Heyes and Clair went to their room but a minute later Heyes poked his head out of the room. "Kid. You've got a bathtub in your bedroom!"

"Another one of life's little pleasures, Heyes. Got one in every bedroom at the ranch, too. You two are welcome to use that one if you's like. I can heat up some water for you."

"Maybe another time,"Heyes said a he shook his head and disappeared back into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him.

Kid waited the half hour before limping into the guest bedroom. Clem was tucked in under the covers and still awake. Kid unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on a chair. Then he limped over the the bed and sat down to remove his left boot and his jeans and was very slow and cautious pulling his right foot out of the jeans. He wadded the pants and tossed them onto the chair. He kept the long johns and Henley on.

"I think Claire is starting to feel a little more at ease with everybody," Clem said.

"Seemed to be this evening," Kid replied.

"We had a nice talk when you and Heyes were out getting the rabbits."

Kid didn't reply.

"Don't you want to know what we talked about?"

"No, but I doubt that will stop you from telling me."

"Pfftt. I am going to tell you."

"Figured you would,"

"She talked about trust."

"Uh-uh."

Kid blew out the lamp and eased himself into the bed. He turned on his right side with his back to Clem and eased his right foot off the edge of the bed.

Clem turned to face Kid and massaged his shoulders .

"Oh, darlin, that feels good. Thank you," Kid said.

"She thinks Heyes trusts you more than he trusts her."

"I wouldn't know,"

Clem slapped Kid's left shoulder.

"Owe! What did you do that for?"

"Don't you care about Heyes and Claire?"

"Course I do, but it's theirs to work out, Clem."

Clem sighed and rolled over on her back.

"I suppose. Good night, Kid."

Good night, Clem."

When Kid woke the next morning, he was lying on his back. Clem's arm was draped across his chest and her head was nuzzled on his shoulder. The sun shown brightly through the window. Kid turned his head to see if Clem was sleeping and a smell of lilacs filled his nose. He moved his nose closer to her hair and took a deeper breath and smiled. He moved his head closer and kissed Clem's lips. With eyes still closed she moaned and smiled.

"It's morning, Clem. You waking up?"

Clem sighed and shifted in the bed. She rolled on to her back and stretched, raising her hands above her head which gave Kid the opportunity to sit up and swing his legs off the bed. He stood up cautiously and tested the right foot. It pained him considerably but he was able to limp to the chair to dress. He considered putting on both boots, but reconsidered and just slid into the left boot which made his limp even more pronounced. Then he slipped out of the room.

Heyes was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning, Kid. Sleep well?"

"Yep. You?"

"When I finally got to sleep,"

"Still having trouble sleeping, Heyes?"

"Nooooo Kid, it wasn't that."

Kid grimaced. "Remind me to wash the sheets," he grumbled.

Heyes retrieved a cup and poured Kid some coffee. Kid sat down across from Heyes and took a hesitant sip of his coffee.. "Your coffee is still the worst ever. Hope you don't serve that up in your saloon."

Heyes smiled at him. "How's your foot?"

"Tender."

"How soon you think we should be heading back to town?'

Kid shrugged. "Takes a couple of hours to get back. Whenever everyone's ready."

Kid, Claire and I were talking yesterday..."

"Am I supposed to ask what about?"

Heyes smiled. "Would it be too inconvenient if we stayed a few days at the ranch?"

Kid smiled. "It wouldn't be inconvenient at all. I'd enjoy having you both there, and Kyle would like seeing you. In fact I think he wanted to come along with me on this trip."

Heyes smiled. "Claire's willing to see if Denver has as much to offer as St. Louis."

Kid smiled broadly. "So you might be moving here, Heyes?"

Heyes shrugged. "Might. She knows it would mean a lot to me."

"So you two seem to be getting along a little better?"

Heyes smiled. "I think so. We had a good talk yesterday. I think she understands things better now."

"Told you this cabin would do the trick," Kid said with a grin.

She seems to have been think that I trust in you than I do her."

"Heyes, you've always been the one with all the brilliant ideas. Think of something to prove her wrong," Kid said and took another sip of coffee.

"I think I did."

"Good, now would you do me a favor?""

What do you want?"

"Would you mind getting me a pair of socks out of my dresser?"

"Sure, Kid.'

When they were ready for the return trip to town, it was decided that Heyes would drive the sleigh. Heyes shouldered Kid out to the sleigh, Kid hopping on his booted left foot. He wore two socks on the right foot. Clem and Claire sat in one seat and Kid took the other so he could prop his foot up on the seat. Heyes just followed the the sleigh tracks back to town and agreed to return the sleigh after dropping the others off at the hotel.

"Heyes, my horse is stabled there. He's a pinto. Would you ride him back here so I can go see a doctor?" Kid asked. "And return him return him when I get back?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Kid waited in the lobby for Heyes to return with his horse. The ladies were anxious to get cleaned up and into new clothes and both stopped at the desk to order a bath.

When Kid returned from the doctor, he went up to his room while Heyes rode the pinto back to the livery and walked back to the hotel.

"What did the doctor say?" Clem asked.

"He gave me some salve for it. Wrapped it up nice and tight. It feels better. He wanted to give me something for the pain but I told him a shot of whiskey does just fine."

"Claire and I are going shopping this afternoon. You and Heyes got plans?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Kid took off one of the two socks on his right foot. He picked up his right boot and with just a little effort, he was able to slide his foot into the boot.

"Oh, meant to tell you, Heyes and Claire are extending their visit and are coming to the ranch for a few days. If Claire likes Denver, they might move here."

Clem smiled. "You should let me show her around Denver. You know, all the spots ladies would like to know about."

"Sounds fine to me. You two work it out."

The next day, because of his foot, Kid bought a ticket on for the stage and rode with Clem, Heyes and Claire to Denver, his pinto tethered to the rear of the stagecoach. Once in Denver they rented a surrey, tethered the pinto to the surrey, and drove Clem out to her house. With Heyes driving and Kid giving directions, they headed to Kid's ranch.

Kid's house was a spacious two story brick home with a river rock porch. The barn was twice the size of the house with a large corral attached.

"I'm impressed, Kid," Heyes said. "You've done well.

"Thanks to Soapy. Couldn't have done it without his help."

They both saw Kyle walking up from the bunkhouse.

"Good to see you back, Ki... HEYES!" Kyle exclaimed.

Heyes climbed out of the surrey and greeted his old friend with a hug.

Kid climbed out and helped Claire out of the surrey.

"Good to see you, Kyle," Heyes exclaimed. He turned to Claire. "Claire, this is Kyle Murtry, a former outlaw with the Devil's Hole gang. Kyle, this is my wife, Claire."

Kyle stared and smiled his yellow-stained toothy smile.

"Kyle, your hat," Kid prodded and Kyle quickly removed his grungy hat.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Kyle said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyle. Han has mentioned you often."

Kyle smiled proudly.

"Kyle, could use some help with the bags," Kid said.

"Oh, alright, Kid. I'll get them all. Don't you worry about them."

"Thanks, Kyle. You can just leave them on the porch. Heyes and I will come down to the bunkhouse once we're settled in so we can have a proper visit."

"Well, I think that's a fine idea, Kid."

"Take care of my horse, and then I'm gonna need you to take the surrey back to the McTavish Livery."

"Sure, Kid. Anything you say."

"And stop by Doc Henderson's and see if he can loan me a pair of crutches. Might make getting around a little easier."

"What happened to you, Kid?" Kyle asked.

"Got my foot caught in a beaver trap."

Kyle winced. "That would hurt a bit."

"Yea, a bit, Kyle."

Kid limped up to the house. Heyes took Claire's arm as they followed.

Once in the house, Kid showed them around the downstairs, pointing out the guest room, kitchen, parlor, and water closet. "There's another one upstairs," Kid added.

"Your house is very nice," Claire said. "Very homey."

Thank you," Kid replied.

"How big did you say this spread was?" Heyes asked.

"Just five thousand acres which only allows for a few hundred head of cattle. But I don't have the overhead of a cattle drive and am close enough to the stock yard to hold out for the higher prices before selling my beef... Anyone want some coffee or lemonade?"

Coffee sounds good." Heyes replied so they moved into the kitchen and Kid lit the stove and put on a pot of coffee.

"Heyes the cellar door is right there. I've got a variety of cured meats hanging. Why don't you go down and choose your fancy and we'll cook it up for supper. I'd just as soon avoid the stairs, if you don't mind."

Heyes headed to the basement while Kid pulled potatoes from the potato bin.

"Here, let me help," Claire said, taking the potatoes from Kid's arms. "I'll cook supper if you would like. It's the least I can do for your hospitality."

Kid smiled. "It ain't hospitality. You're family, Claire. Welcome here anytime for as long as you like. I mean that."

Claire smiled. Having gotten to know Kid better, she was beginning to understand the bond he and Heyes shared and was feeling much less resentful.

Later in the afternoon Heyes and Kid walked down to the bunk house to visit with Kyle and share outlaw stories with the hands while Claire made supper

"You know if you and Claire do decide to settle out this way, I might be of some assistance to you. You know, make introductions to bankers, show you the classier areas of town, provide letters of recommendation and such," Kid said.

"Thanks, Kid. That might be real helpful,"

"Just don't expect the west to be like it was when we were riding together, Heyes. The west is growing up, losing its rough edges so to speak."

"You miss it, Kid, the wild west I mean?"

Kid smiled. "Sometimes, Heyes. We did have quite the adventure... But I like the life I've got now, too."

Heyes looked at Claire with a twinkle in his eyes. "Me, too."

"Kid," Claire said. "I'm glad you and Han had each other growing up."

Kid looked at Heyes and then at Claire. "Yea, me too," he said.

"Kid, why don't you just marry Clem?" Heyes asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Claire and I have seen the two of you. You're a good match."

Kid looked at Heyes and smiled. "Well, I'll tell you something, Heyes. Clem and I have an agreement. When we're both fifty, if we ain't married, we'll be inviting you two to the wedding."

"And in the mean time?"

"In the mean time we are what you might call friends with benefits."

Heyes smiled. "I hope you're both single when you're fifty, Kid."

"You know what, Heyes? Me, too."

The next day they drove Claire to Clem's house and while Claire and Clem went shopping, Heyes and Kid, who was hobbling on crutches, visited a few bars and casinos. Late in the afternoon they all met at the Brown Derby Hotel for dinner.

"Han, I think I could become very accustomed to life in Denver," Claire told him

"So you'd be willing to uproot and move out here?"

"Yes, Dear, I think I would. And it's nice knowing we already have a couple of friends out here."

Kid raised his glass of wine in the air. "To friendships, old and new," he toasted and they all clinked their glasses together.

And so, nearly a year later it came to pass. With the help of some financial introduction by Kid, as well as the money they had from selling the St. Louis saloon, Heyes and Claire opened the Outlaw Men's Club in a very posh business district of Denver. Kid was the first member to join. Their business thrived and they bought a sprawling home in an historic district of town.

True to their word, Kid and Clem were married five years later. They adopted two orphaned brothers ages five and seven, and when Kid decided to retire from ranching, he deeded the ranch to his two sons and he and Clem moved into Clem's cabin that was now just on the outskirts of Denver.

When Kid Curry died in 1937 at the age of 83, his cabin and land it was on was donated to the Rocky Mountain National Park.


End file.
